half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion Guard
The Antlion Guard (also called Myrmidonts -or Myrmileonids, which means "Ant Lion" in Greek- by Vortigaunts) is much larger and stronger than the Antlion, and is a very formidable foe. Within the Antlion society, the Guards are used to defend the large catacombs of Antlion eggs. Vortigaunts also harvest Bug Bait from slain Antlion Guards. Appearance Antlion Guards resemble a larger, more armored version of the standard Antlion, the most important and different feature being its large, armored nose. Guards also have a more reddish-tan tint than standard Antlions. Capabilities Much like a bull from Earth, the Antlion Guard is able to bash into objects with great force in a combination charging head-butt attack, thanks to its size. The power of the Antlion Guards' strikes can easily knock aside anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way. When they confront the player, they often try to strike him with their heads. However, they will utilize environmental objects as projectiles by ramming them with full velocity. Antlion Guards can take a lot of damage, and it normally requires a large amount of damage to bring one down. Antlion Guards are known to smash through walls and even fellow Antlions to kill enemies it is pursuing. A previously unseen variant of the Antlion guard is revealed in Episode Two and is called the Antlion Guardian. Tactics s fighting an Antlion Guard in the Nova Prospekt cafeteria.]] A good thing to know for new players is Antlion Guards are not controlled by bugbait. Also of note is any Antlions in the vicinity will follow the constant pheromones coming from the Guard, though they may be confused briefly by the player constantly throwing pherepods. The Antlion Guard is limited only to melee attacks, so attacking from range is the best way to down this large foe. Another strategy is luring it to smash into walls, which stuns it for a while buying some time to shoot it. Usually the area where they are fought is usually very hard to escape, requiring the player to kill it. Its attack can be easily avoided by strafe constantly. The best weapon for it is the crossbow. 6-7 hits to the lower body will usually kill it on Normal difficulty, and if it survives you can finish it with the Magnum. Another idea is to use the Gravity Gun to throw objects like explosive drums and sinks while dodging the Antlion Guard constantly. Flammable drums are typically found in all areas where the player has to confront an Antlion Guard. Throwing conventional (non-explosive) barrels using the Gravity Gun can also render the Antlion Guards stunned for a second or two. Interestingly, spawning the harpoon item via console, can be used as a one shot kill on an Antlion Guard when fired from the Gravity Gun. It is possible to run from both Guards in Nova Prospekt, though it is still very hard to escape the one in the bathroom. This is possible because the "barriers" are simply piles of physics objects that can be cleared with the Gravity Gun and explosives. It is especially easy to escape the second by jumping down while it is distracted. The Guard in the Nova Prospekt bathroom can be shot from a safe position by jumping onto the catwalk railing rather than over it, then going back to the fence overlooking the room. Behind the scenes *The Antlion Guard's original skin was a dark brown.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *Like the Bullsquid, it was originally to throw small, noxious pods at the player, which was reused for the Pheropods and the Antlion Worker.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Bosses